technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assault Course
Assault Course was a event in Techno Games 2002 and 2003. Like the Sumo, most of the competitors was renamed and disarmed Robot Wars competitors. It featured a maze, a football area, tire wall(s) and ramps. In 2003, merely completing the course first in round 1 did not ensure the victor a place in round 2. One instance of that happened as Incy Wincy beat Pink Pants but did not achieve a fast enough time for it get to round 2. On the other hand, Typhoon Rover and 51 beat Big Bro and Brutal Beetle yet Big Bro and Brutal Beetle qualified due to the times they achieved. Entrants 2002 *A.A.T. *Stanoscloir *Kat's Whiskers *Smash and Grab *Sprocket *Shred *Technomoth (4th place) *Cobra *Hell Bound *Mighty Mouse *Transpower *Mulsanne Monster 2003 *Technomoth *Mousecatcher *Pink Pants *Sugar Plum Fairy *Blazer *Brutal Beetle *Snowstorm *Bugs Buggy *Rash *Incy Wincy *51 *Gator *Manannan Gold Medalist *Bugs Buggy (Gold, 2002) *Wolf (Silver, 2002) *Big Bro (Bronze, 2002) *Typhoon Rover (Gold, 2003) *Mighty Mouse (Silver, 2003) *Big Bro (Bronze, 2003) Match results 2002 *A.A.T. vs Wolf: Wolf won (32.94 secs/World Record) *Stanoscoir vs Kat's Whiskers: Kat's Whiskers won (1:11.78 secs) *Quadsey vs Smash and Grab: Smash and Grab won (40.16 secs) *Big Bro vs Sprocket: Big Bro won (32.00 secs) *Shred vs Technomoth: Technomoth won (28.10 secs/New World Record) *Cobra vs Hell Bound: Hell Bound won (1:50.50 secs) *Mighty Mouse vs Transpower: Transpower won (51.75 secs) *Mulsanne Monster vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won (38.59 secs) *Wolf vs Kat's Whiskers: Wolf won (34.65 secs) *Smash and Grab vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (1:13.34 secs) *Technomoth vs Hell Bound: Technomoth won ( secs) *Transpower vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won by defaut ( secs, Transpower was disqualified for impeding Bugs Buggy's progress) *Wolf vs Big Bro: Wolf won ( secs) *??? vs ???: ??? won ( secs) *Big Bro vs ???: Big Bro won won ( secs) *Bugs Buggy vs ???: Bugs Buggy won ( secs) 2003 *Technomoth vs Rash: Rash won and qualified (36.50 secs) *Mousecatcher vs Mighty Mouse: Mighty Mouse won and qualified (10.66 secs/New World Record) *Pink Pants vs Incy Wincy: Incy Wincy won but didn't qualify (1:12.93 secs) *51 vs Brutal Beetle: 51 won but both qualifed (34.90 secs for 51 and 35.09 for Brutal Beetle) *Sugar Plum Fairy vs Snowstorm: Sugar Plum Fairy qualified but Snowstorm finished first (22.57 secs) *Bugs Buggy vs Blazer: Bugs Buggy won and qualified (39.96 secs) *Gator vs Manannan: Neither finished ( secs) *Big Bro vs Typhoon Rover: Typhon Rover won but both qualified (23.97 secs for Typhoon Rover and 30.25 secs for Big Bro) *Sugar Plum Fairy vs Rash: Sugar Plum Fairy won (25.97 secs) *Brutal Beetle vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (27.31 secs) *Mighty Mouse vs 51: Mighty Mouse won (28.65 secs) *Big Bro vs Bugs Buggy: Big Bro won (26.00 secs) *Sugar Plum Fairy vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (12.75 secs) *Mighty Mouse vs Big Bro: Mighty Mouse won (15.50 secs) *Mighty Mouse vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (10.65 secs/New World Record) Category:Competitions in Techno Games